Final drives have been devised to integrate the output of multi-speed power transmissions with the input of a differential unit while providing an increased number of overall steps in the transmission ratio gearing. An example of one such unit is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,997 issued Sep. 10, 1991 to E. A. Koivunen. In this prior art patent a two stage or ratio final drive has stepped pinion planetary gearing operatively controlled by selectively braked ring gears to provide for the two ratios. In this prior patent and in contrast to the present invention, a dual mode or double acting roller clutch is selectively controlled to provide a path to ground in two directions when the transmission is conditioned for Park, Reverse or Neutral and a path to ground in one direction during the operation in the forward direction.